The Odd, Odd Umbrellas
|-|1979 anime= The Odd, Odd Umbrellas is an episode from the 1979 anime. Plot The sky starts to rain, so Mama asks Nobita to accompany Papa home from the train station, who left without bringing an umbrella. Taking two umbrellas along the way, they are lent to Shizuka and Jaian respectively, and Nobita is forced to wait under a shelter due to the rain. Papa calls back home telling Mama that Nobita is not at the train station, so she sends Doraemon instead, who is able to locate Nobita's whereabouts with the Finding Person Umbrella. Doraemon and Nobita meet Papa at the train station, and after taking out umbrellas that are not of Papa's liking, Doraemon takes out the Bat Umbrella, which sends Papa flying. He ends up on top of a tree, but lands back to safety after Doraemon lends him the Parachute Umbrella. The rain clears. Doraemon lends Papa what appears to be an ordinary umbrella, which turns out to be the Storm Umbrella. Annoyed, Papa, who is now in the rain, chase after Doraemon and Nobita. In a final scene, Nobita opens an umbrella, with Doraemon's face on the top of it. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Nobisuke Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda Gadgets used * Odd Umbrellas * Take-copter Trivia Video |-|2005 anime= The Odd, Odd Umbrellas is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This episode is called Very, Very Strange Umbrellas in the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub. Plot The sky starts to rain. Doraemon helps Mama keep the laundry. Papa left without bringing an umbrella, so Mama asks Nobita to accompany Papa home from the train station. Taking two umbrellas along the way, he lends one of them to Shizuka, who is waiting under a shelter. He meets Jaian and Suneo, who are also exposed to the rain, and the other umbrella is snatched by the former. Left without an umbrella, Nobita is forced to wait under a shelter until Doraemon arrives with the Finding Person Umbrella. Doraemon and Nobita meet Papa at the train station. Doraemon takes out the Congratulate, Rotation and Muscle Umbrellas, all of which are not of Papa's liking. He takes out the Love Umbrella for Nobita, which creates holograms of ideal girlfriends, and gives Shizuka, who is on her way to her violin class, a mistaken impression. Doraemon gives Papa the Marathon Umbrella, which whisks Papa away. Nobita and Doraemon give chase. He reaches the Nobi residence, but the umbrella takes him beyond there without stopping, and pass by Jaian. Jaian, who is ordered by his mother to return Nobita's umbrella, forces Doraemon to take out a similar umbrella. The umbrella summons obakes, scaring Jaian away. Papa accidentally lets go of the Marathon Umbrella, which finds its way to Suneo, sending him running backwards. Nobita and Doraemon find Papa, and Doraemon lends him the Bat Umbrella. It sends Papa flying, and he ends up on top of a tree. He lands back to safety with Doraemon's Parachute Umbrella. The rain clears. Doraemon gives Papa what appears to be Nobita's umbrella, which turns out to be the Storm Umbrella. Annoyed, Papa, who is now in the rain, chase after Doraemon and Nobita, who almost trip and fall when they take out the rest of Doraemon's umbrellas. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used * Odd Umbrellas * Take-copter Trivia *In the 1979 anime, Papa is directly sent flying by the Bat Umbrella. In the 2005 anime, it is the Marathon Umbrella that takes Papa away from the train station first. * In Hindi this episode is called ''Chhatey Hi Chhatey! ''meaning 'Umbrellas and Umbrellas!'. Videos Doraemon Very, Very Strange Umbrellas 5' segment|'A sneak peek preview of the UK dub episode' Gallery Doraemon resting.jpg Doraemon its your turn this time.jpg Doraemon and tamako.jpg|Doraemon helps Tamako collect the clothes. Doraemon rushing.jpg|Doraemon collecting the clothes. Doraemon folding clothes.jpg|Doraemon folding the clothes. Doraemon looking for gadgets.jpg|Doraemon takes out the Finding Person Umbrella. Marathon Umbrella.PNG|Marathon Umbrella.|link=Odd Umbrellas Bat Umbrella.PNG|Bat Umbrella.|link=Odd Umbrellas Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita's father